MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 6
New Love, or MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 6, is the sixth episode of the High School Adventures series. Summary Crescent Belle returns to school and new things happened. Characters * Crescent Belle * Pyrohoof * Gingerbella * Balloon Pop * Willowshy * Shadow Gloom * Flamenco * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Maryanne * Cherry Pie * Lily Blossom * Sunlight Glimmer Story TWO DAYS LATER '-WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 15-' ~(Scene: Sunshine High hallway)~ (We cut to Gingerbella, Pyrohoof, Willowshy, Balloon Pop, and Shadow Gloom gathered in one part of the hallway. They are looking around as if they're waiting for someone.) * Willowshy: Ohh! Crescent Belle should be here by now. * Pyrohoof: Let's not panic. I'm sure she's coming. * Gingerbella: (pointing ahead) Could that be Crescent Belle? (Ahead of them, to their delight, is Crescent Belle.) * Balloon Pop: Wooo! Crescent's back! * Shadow Gloom: It was a bit boring when you're not here. * Crescent Belle: Thanks, guys. (Meanwhile, Flamenco watches Rarity talking to her friends from afar.) * Flamemco: (to himself) You're a lovely mare, Rarity. I just wish you weren't so mean... (notices Crescent) Crescent! (He runs up to her.) * Flamemco: Crescent! * Crescent Belle: Flamenco? I heard what happened with you and Rarity...I'm really sorry. * Flamemco: No, no. Don't be sorry. She deserved it. I'm actually doing fine without her. * Crescent Belle: Well...not to be rude, but what are you doing over here? * Flamemco: I just wanted to see if you're okay after...you know, what happened on Monday. * Crescent Belle: Oh...that. I'm fine, really. So...I'm guessing Rarity has already found a new boyfriend. * Pyrohoof: Nope, she hasn't. We'll leave you two alone for a bit if that's alright. (Gingerbella, Pyrohoof, Willowshy, Balloon, and Shadow left elsewhere.) * Crescent Belle: What's going on? * Flamemco: Nothing. It's just...I feel like it's my fault- * Crescent Belle: For talking to me that day? No, that was my fault. Rarity was just being a whiny dirtbag and causing a massive scene over the most stupidest thing ever. * Flamemco: Right. Now, I was wondering if you and I can hang out, perhaps. Is after school okay with you? * Crescent Belle: H-Hang out? Well...uh...after school sounds...uh...sure! I'd love to hang out with you! (awkwardly) Yeaaahhhh...I don't mind. I'd love to. Oh! I already said that. * Flamemco: (smirking) Your awkwardness is showing, but don't feel bad. Mares get a bit flustered when they try to talk to me. (Rarity saw these two talking, and she's far from happy. Her friends noticed.) * Pinkie Pie: You okay, Rarity? * Rarity: (trying to be calm) Yes, Pinkie Pie. Girls, wait here. (The white unicorn walks past Crescent's five friends. They stare in her direction, fearing something bad will happen.) * Pyrohoof: Uh-oh. What's angering Rarity this time? (Rarity gently pushes past Flamenco so that she between him and Crescent.) * Rarity: (sweet-talking) Hi, Crescent Belle! Flamenco! * Crescent Belle: (nervous) Rarity? * Flamemco: Rarity, what could you possibly want? * Rarity: (sweet-talking) Well, I see you've already found your mare. * Flamemco: (sighs) Are you going to cause more trouble again? * Rarity: (sweet-talking) Oh, not at all. So are you two dating? * Flamemco: Well...yes. Now, I have no time to talk to you, so please go back to your friends. * Rarity: (sweet-talking) Okay. You two have fun. (She walks away.) * Flamemco: That was easy. * Crescent Belle: She just walked away just like that? (smiling) And thanks for that. You're wonderful. (The blue unicorn hugs the Spanish-speaking stallion. Rarity saw this from afar.) * Rarity: Huh?! * Lily Blossom: What are you freaking out about this time? * Rarity: Crescent Belle! That loser is...hmph! Nevermind. * Lily Blossom: I think you're just jealous that Twilight still has a boyfriend. * Rarity: No! Just...I was just in shock, that's all. A loser like her has a boyfriend. (Just then, Sunlight Glimmer comes in with a megaphone.) * Sunlight Glimmer: (speaking into megaphone) May I have everypony's attention, please? (Everypony stops to stare at her, interested in what she has to say.) * Sunlight Glimmer: (speaking into megaphone) If you're interested in participating in the Talent Showcase this Saturday night, meet me outside the Dorm building after school today. You can do whatever you please for the talent show, but it has to be school-appropriate. You can do your talent solo or with a friend or two. That is all. (She leaves.) * Gingerbella: O-M-Gosh, you guys. I know exactly what I want to do for the talent show! There's this song that I totes love to sing! * Balloon Pop: Same here. You're going to see me juggling cupcakes, and for the grand finale, I'll...Well, you'll see when it happens. * Pyrohoof: I don't have any ideas yet, but I'll think of something. * Shadow Gloom: Same here. Pyrohoof, maybe you and I can do something together. * Pyrohoof: Great idea! (to Willowshy) And Willowshy! You'll be there too, right? * Willowshy: Oh no. I'll be watching safely in the audience...if that's okay. * Pyrohoof: Please, Willowshy? You're a great singer! (Crescent returns to her friends.) * Crescent Belle: Hey, guys. So...this school does talent shows? I didn't know that. Back in my old school, we never did things like that. * Gingerbella: Well, now you know! We've been, like, trying to get Willowshy to sign up, but she won't do it. * Willowshy: It's just that...there will be a huge crowd... (growing nervous) ...watching my every move. * Shadow Gloom: I don't think everypony will show up just to watch you fail. * Crescent Belle: Hey. Maybe I'' should try out. * '''Balloon Pop:' Really? * Crescent Belle: Yeah. Doesn't hurt to try, right? (to Willowshy) And Willowshy...I really do believe you can sing. I mean, you look like the singing type. * Willowshy: What? How do I look like the singing type? * Gingerbella: Maybe it's because your is normally, like, quiet and sweet sounding. * Willowshy: Um... * Balloon Pop: (happily) Sing now! (really loud) HEY, EVERYPONY!! (Nearby ponies turn their heads to the six friends, much to Willowshy's displeasure. Even the six snobby girls heard him.) * Balloon Pop: WILLOWSHY'S GONNA SING FOR Y'ALLS! (gently pushes her out so everypony can see her) Come on, Willowshy! Loud and proud! Sing your heart out! (All Willowshy did was hide behind her mane, tiny inaudible squeaking coming out of her mouth.) * Maryanne: Woah. Willowshy can sing? * Twilight Sparkle: (smirking) I bet she can't. * Lily Blossom: Hey, Willowshy! Are you gonna sing for us now, or deafen us with that annoying, whispery voice of yours? * Rarity: This is getting boring already. (to Crescent) I know what you're up to. * Crescent Belle: Why do you care, Rarity? * Rarity: Back up, girls. Lil' Miss Pigtails is getting grouchy. * Crescent Belle: You think you're so much better than everypony, don't you? * Rarity: Well, I am the most popular mare in school, so yes. Yes, I do. Let's go, girls. We shouldn't be wasting our precious time on her. (Rarity and her friends walk away, and everyone else went back to do their own thing.) * Pyrohoof: So, it's settled. The six of us are trying out. * Willowshy: Six? You mean... * Pyrohoof: (grinning) Yeah! * Gingerbella: Yay! * Willowshy: No. I can't do this. I just can't! Can't one of you do a duet with me? * Shadow Gloom: You'll do fine. Anyways, I better head off to class. * Pyrohoof: Same here. * Crescent Belle: See you guys later. (The five dispersed in opposite directions.) * Crescent Belle: What should I do for the talent show? I really want to upstage Rarity. She's no better than everypony else... (She walks off.) --- To be continued...